Sinking
by MusicCheerLove
Summary: She never really got along with people too well. Yet, despite the common rejection from those around her, she was quite open minded, and quick to trust. Quick to love.


"Kennedy you gotta get up now if you wanna come with me today!" Jack yelled through the thin door separating your room and the living room.

"Okay, fine, I'm up!" I groaned.I heard his footsteps walking away and sat up in bed, rubbing your eyes. I tossed my colorful blanket off of my body, dragging myself over to the dresser. Next to it was the vanity, where I picked up my brush and ran it through my messy hair. After setting it back down I pulled open one of my drawers and pulled out clean underwear, stripping out of your pajama's and putting them on. Next I rummaged through a drawer filled with bottoms and plucked out a pair of mid-thigh ripped denim shorts. After pulling them on I grabbed a black tank top and purple Hollister shirt and finished getting dressed with two mix-matched socks. I took a look at myself in the mirror and wasn't impressed, but it's not a big deal. I'm not that pretty anyway. My skin is slightly pale, freckles dotted all over your face and arms, hazel eyes, naturally red hair. People say I'm lucky to have ginger hair naturally, but I beg to differ.

I grasped my bag filled with makeup, candy, electronics, money, basically any odd or end before trudging through the living room to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. Jack was at the table watching the news, I didn't bother pay attention to it and simply ate instead.

A few minutes later Jack took both of our bowls and put them in the sink, and we both put our shoes on. I decided on my classic; a beat up pair of black, high top, Chuck Taylor's.

"Alright kid, let's go," He said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed him out the door of our motel room. Yes, I live in a small motel, but dingy or not it's home enough for me. We both walked down the road towards Jack's work as a cab driver. It was about half a mile from the motel so walking wasn't a big deal.

Upon walking into the car lot I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and reached in to check it while Jack went inside to get the keys to his cab for the day.

The message I received was from my best friend Isaac, it simply read 'Goodmorning :)'. I replied 'Goodmorning! What're your plans for the day?'.

After I sent the text Jack walked up to me and I followed him to the cab, only to see a black SUV parked straight in front of it. He passed me his cab driver's ID to set on the dash, and tossed me the keys, motioning for me to climb into the passenger side. I did as instructed and put the key in the ignition and started the vehicle. I then set my bag on my lap and started to pull out my makeup, I always ended up doing it in the cab as to not waste Jack's time at home and to let me sleep a bit longer. I had already applied foundation, that being the only thing I do at home, so I pulled out mascara, eyeliner, liquid eyeliner, cover-up, and eye shadow. Ignoring Jack and the people who had emerged from the SUV outside I started applying the eye liner all around my eyes. Once I finished that saw Jack walk over to the driver's side, and the SUV and a newly arrived cop car move away. Instead of asking questions, I tried deciding which eye shadow to use, sparkly dark purple, or sparkly black?

Suddenly, Jack slammed on the brakes and whipped his head to the back seat, I turned as well, heartbeat still racing slightly. Sat back there were two teenagers, both blonde with blue eyes, they seemed enough like brother and sister to me. I thought it was best that Jack handle the situation, so I went back to my makeup, eventually deciding on using both colors, putting the purple on the lid and then putting the black on the outside corners. I then finished my eyes off with mascara and started paying attention to the people around me as I did my cover up.

"Where are they headed Jack?" I shook his head, mockingly pointing out the window and saying, "That direction".

I paused for a second and looked at him, he shrugged and I put the finishing touches on my face.

"What's that?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I turned to see both teens looking at me but it was the girl who asked the question. "What, this?" I wondered, gesturing to the careful art on my face, she nodded. "Makeup. Don't people wear makeup where you're from?"

She shook her head, "On a very special occasion, but never as dark as you use it."

I chuckled, "Yeah well, a lot of people don't use it like this. I'm Kennedy by the way, and you? I never got your names."

"My name is Sara, and this is my brother, Seth," She motioned to her sibling and he looked from her to me.

I nodded my head at him and said, "Pleased to meet you good sir," as he looked to be on edge and a tad bit anti-social. And I was correct, he didn't say a word to me, just looked. I chuckle again and turned back around in my seat, turning the radio on. Straight away The A Team by Ed Sheeran started playing and I turned it up and smiled, I love Ed Sheeran.

"You guys okay with this song?" I asked, glancing back at the two.

"This is fine," Sara replied, I looked back again and she smiled lightly, she seemed nice.

I bent down and searched my bag for some candy, pulling out Sour Patch Kids. I opened the package and shook it, turning to face the siblings again, "Want any? I have more than enough to share."

Sara nodded and held her hand out for some, as I poured it into the outstretched limb I noticed Seth looking at her hard. I raised my eyebrow, shaking it again, "What about you? They're good, and they won't kill you."

His jaw clenched because of reasons unknown to me and he shook his head, "No I do not want any."

I shrugged, "Good. More for me."

I really like Sour Patch Kids.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG GUYS IT'S ME I'M ALIVE AND ACTUALLY UPDATING lol jk I know I know you hate me cause I ain't doing shit with Not So Unusual but I have ZERO inspiration for that story and this idea just popped into my head so here we are and this is getting to be a pretty long run-on sentence isn't it OKAY BREATHE... Well I'm not sure if I'll continue this so PLEASE REVIEW HELP A GIRL OUT SHOULD I KEEP GOING THAT'S WHY IT'S SHORT CASUE IDK IF IT'S GOOD IS IT GOOD? So um yeah I love you all and tell me if this is worth doing more with :) **


End file.
